


These Lights Get Bright

by Kalcifer



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, F/F, Treat, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalcifer/pseuds/Kalcifer
Summary: “We’ve been roommates for a month, and we still haven’t done any of the dumb boarding school clichés,” Nah announced. “And since Lucina has apparently never played Truth or Dare, that’s what we’re doing tonight.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



> I really love this ship, so when I saw someone had requested it I had to at least look at your letter. And for some reason the schoolgirl AU prompt screamed boarding school to me, and then this happened. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Title is from Marianas Trench's Truth or Dare, because I am not creative with my titles.

Noire would have been perfectly happy to go to bed when she was supposed to. It had been a long day, and she had class tomorrow.

Alas, her erstwhile roommate had other ideas. As soon as Ms. Panne had finished making the curfew patrol, Nah pulled out a flashlight. They hadn’t even turned the lights out, so Noire wasn’t sure why she needed it.

“We’ve been roommates for a month, and we still haven’t done any of the dumb boarding school clichés,” Nah announced. “And since Lucina has apparently never played Truth or Dare, that’s what we’re doing tonight.”

Lucina smiled sheepishly. “I was kind of curious,” she admitted.

Noire knew she couldn’t say no and ruin Lucina’s fun. Severa, on the other hand, most definitely could, and Noire looked to her desperately. Surely she’d tell the others what a silly idea this was.

To Noire’s surprise, however, she simply rolled her eyes before joining Nah and Lucina on the floor. That clinched it: There was no way Noire would ruin something that Severa wanted to do. She got up and turned out the lights, then reluctantly joined the circle.

Nah smiled widely. Noire couldn’t help but notice that her teeth seemed strangely sharp, though that could easily be her nerves. “So,” Nah said. “Who wants to go first?”

Noire did her best to look inconspicuous. She most definitely did not want to go first, and would prefer not going at all if that was an option. Severa simply leaned back and huffed.

“I’ll go,” Lucina said at last.

“Excellent!” Nah said. “So, truth or dare?”

Lucina’s response was all but instant. “Dare,” she said firmly. Noire wasn’t sure what she felt the need to prove. They all knew Lucina was the bravest of all of them, though Severa may have come close. For that matter, Severa was always so patient with Noire, too. And she was so strong, and —

Noire cut her train of thought off before it could get any worse. She’d already resolved to stop thinking about Severa like that, since she obviously didn’t feel the same way. Noire had heard enough stories about her mother to know how creepy that sort of thinking was. Not that it stopped her heart from racing every time she thought about Severa, but at least she was trying. And she’d never tried to steal any of Severa’s hair, so she had that going for her.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost missed Nah’s next pronouncement. “I dare you to talk like Professor Virion for the rest of the game.”

“But of course. Such a task is nothing for –” Lucina trailed off, looking at the ceiling as if she’d find an appropriate word written on it. “– for one such as myself,” she finished lamely.

Severa sighed loudly. “Thanks, Nah. I was just thinking that I didn’t have enough of this stupidity in my life.”

“Aha! I detect a volunteer for my attention.” Lucina smirked. “Well, my dear lady, which shall it be? A challenge, or a… question?”

“Ugh, you don’t even sound like him,” Severa muttered. “Whatever. I’ll take a dare.”

“I see. In that case, prove your valor by –” Lucina’s eyes darted around the room. “– by joining Kjelle on the next Sunday run.”

Severa threw her head back dramatically. “Ugh, that boor? So not only do you want me to wake up early and get all sweaty, you want me to do it with someone who doesn’t see a problem with doing that on a regular basis?”

“Well, if you are not up to the task, I will allow you to back down gracefully.” Lucina’s face was pleasant, but it was clear she knew how Severa would take it.

Severa narrowed her eyes. “Please, I’d run circles around that ruffian any day.” She looked to Nah. “Unfortunately for you, you can’t give me a dare for after the game ends.”

Nah shrugged. “I don’t see why not. We didn’t exactly set any rules for this.”

Severa glared at her, but Nah remained unmoved. “Gawds, fine! I’ll do the stupid run. Are you happy now?”

Lucina wisely decided not to respond. Then again, Noire supposed, she could just be trying to think of how to make it sound properly flowery and overdramatic. Either way, it meant that Severa’s gaze soon drifted to Noire. And while, in any other situation, Noire would love that, right now, she was kind of hoping to suddenly turn invisible.

“Okay, Noire, you’re looking way too happy right now,” Severa said. “Your turn: truth or dare?”

“T-truth,” Noire said immediately. After the last two rounds, it seemed like the safer option.

“Okay,” Severa said slowly. Noire’s stomach dropped. There was no way this was going to end well, not when Severa was looking at her like that. “In that case, describe your ideal partner.”

Wow, yeah, that was much worse than what she’d been expecting. It didn’t help that her immediate instinct was just to say “you”.

Oh, no. What if she’d been too obvious? Severa was probably asking so she could get confirmation, and then she’d stop spending time with Noire because Noire was the sort of creep who daydreamed about kissing her best friend.

Okay, calm down, she told herself. Freaking out now would only make her more suspicious. “Um,” she said, trying to give herself time to think. “Well, they’re brave, and strong, but they don’t get mad when I’m not. They’re really pretty, too, but that doesn’t matter as much.” She closed her eyes and tried to pretend people weren’t staring at her. “They care a lot about other people, even if she acts like she doesn’t. And, uh… yeah.”

She waited for Severa to yell at her. It would be painful, but she’d try to be calm about it. Severa didn’t need a guilt trip on top of everything.

When no one said anything, she opened her eyes carefully. Severa was staring into space, her face carefully blank in the way that Noire knew meant she was feeling something strongly but didn’t want to admit it. Maybe she didn’t want to have this conversation while the others were around? Maybe there was a benefit to this stupid game after all.

Nah stood up abruptly, grabbing the flashlight. “That was fun, but now I think we need to sneak out and break a rule or something. You know, for the maximum stereotypical experience.” She grabbed Lucina’s arm. “Come on, Lucina, it’s time for you to see what normal teenagers are like.”

“But what about – “ Lucina stumbled forward as Nah walked to the door.

“Don’t worry about it,” Nah said. She turned on the lights on her way out, leaving Noire staring at the still-dazed Severa. She really hoped that Nah hadn’t figured out what was going on too. It would be a shame to lose all her friends at once. At least Lucina seemed to be oblivious.

Noire had opened her mouth to apologize when Severa shook her head sharply. “Okay, I guess the game is over? And of course we have to wait for those idiots to come back or get caught, because otherwise they’ll just wake us up anyway. Fantastic.”

“Sorry,” Noire said softly.

“Why? It’s not your fault that Nah’s being weird.” Severa stood up. “You, uh, wanna watch stupid Youtube videos until they get back?”

Noire blinked. Not that she was complaining, but that was definitely not the reaction she had expected. But, if Severa was willing to just ignore that quagmire of awkwardness, Noire would be happy to do the same. “That sounds nice,” she said.

Severa grabbed her laptop and sat down on Noire’s bed. Noire sat down next to her, trying to leave her some space, just in case.

When Lucina and Nah raced into the room an hour later, the other girls were already asleep, Severa slumped on Noire’s shoulder. The laptop was still open in front of them, and Lucina closed it quietly. Nah shot her a grin. “I told you so,” she mouthed.


End file.
